That's Life
by kaylamarie2323
Summary: Elli is a spunky, charismatic girl. Her past is buried. Deep. No one knows. The great, or horrible. She's intending to keep it that way.


A/N

"Oh. My. God…No he didn't!" So here I was. Sitting in Starbucks with my two best friends, Alex and Sara, watching our friend's boyfriend make out with a total slut! "Elli…" Sara warned. She knew I was going to do it though.

I walked over slowly, frozen caramel frap in hand. They didn't notice me. I slowly took of the lid o my drink as I sauntered forward. I was going to do it. Cheating was not acceptable, and he was going to pay. It was one of my best friends for crying out loud!

PLOP! The drink made a similar sound as all of it landed on his and the girls head. Oh my god it was Tess Tyler he was making out with! _Good. _I thought. _I hate that chick!_ I had had a few run-ins with her before. Let's just say she is not the nicest puppy in the bunch. In fact, she was like the little yorkie that looked all sweet. But turned out to have rabies and a tendency to try to rip you to shreds.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST RUIN MY OUTFIT! YOU BITCH!" Tess shouted and tried to slap me but I moved out of the way just in time. "Um yeah…I did hun. You can just run along, this is big kid stuff." I said harshly. "What the hell do you mean 'big kid stuff'?!" She shrieked, furious. "Well obviously someone with your maturity level shouldn't be someone included in this little talk I'm about to have with Brady. Kay?" She huffed and slammed the door on her way out.

I lowered my voice. "You." I turned to him but he was still staring in disbelief at the door. "HEY! You! Cheating man-whore!" He finally turned to me with a scared expression. "You have 24 hours to tell Abby what you did. If you don't, I will." I said and walked to my beyond shocked friends. Everyone in the whole store was staring at me.

"That was fricking TESS TYLER, Elli!" Alex whisper-yelled. "I don't care who she is. She messed with Brady, who she knew was going out with Abby! Which, in my book, gives me the right to pour my drink on both of them!" I stated, satisfied. Then they did something miraculous. They high-fived me and said, "You are my hero Elli, I LOVE YOU!" I laughed and bowed.

We drank our coffee and were just sitting there talking. "Crap." I said as my purity ring fell off my finger and rolled under a nearby table. One of the three guys bent down and picked it up. "No. Freakin. Way." He read the inscription aloud and looked at me curiously. "No that's not what is says. It says No. Freakin. Way." I said with ten times more enthusiasm and valley girl accent than him. They all laughed and he threw me back my ring. He was really surprised when I caught it.

"Elli's good at everything, sports, school, modeling. _Including _singing. But she never lets us hear!" Alex explained in a hurt voice. "Shut up. I **don't **sing!" I said sternly. "Maybe you could let us hear sometimes, since we sing, and we would give you an honest opinion if you are good, or terrible!" The middle one suggested. "You sing?" I asked curiously. He laughed. "Elli, that's Connect Three stupid! Shane, Nate, and Jason!" Sara exclaimed, and pointed to each saying their names. "Who's that?" I asked. My supposed best friends rolled their eyes and sighed. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Um, ya sorry, I don't sing." I replied finally to Shane. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you ever change your mind, call me." Shane slipped me his number and they all left. Alex and Sara squealed excitedly.

FAST FORWARD

Five days later.

"Hi Shane, it's me, Elli." I said somberly. "Oh, hey what's up? You sound depressed." He stated matter-o-factly. "Well…my band mates are making me call to ask you if you, Nate, and Jason can come listen to my band to tell us if we're good." I added. "Oh, yeah sure! No problem!" Shane says. I give him my address and it turns out we're neighbors!

"Hey, we're here! Go ahead." Jason says cheerily.

"Okay this song is called Misery Business."

Im in the business of misery

_Lets take it from the top_

_Shes got a body like and hourglass_

_Thats tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time _

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited 8 long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_Shes got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_But God, it just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness _

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They wanted what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_But God, it just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

I rock out on my guitar solo. Not to brag, but I am AH-MAZING!

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Nate said. "You ROCK on guitar Elli! I mean dude! You're also an AH-MAZING singer! DUDE!" Shane said excitedly.

Third Person

All of a sudden they heard gunfire…

**A/N Cliffy! Tell me your thoughts please!**


End file.
